talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alek Trebek + Jeremy Piven
(ring) (Jeremy Piven) Hello? (LPC) Mr. Piven? (Jeremy Piven) Yeah, uh, who's this? (LPC) Uh, this is Rocky, from the Jeopardy TV office. How ya doing? (Jeremy Piven) Rocky from the Jeopardy TV office? You gotta come up with something better than that. (LPC) It's the truth. Uh, Mr. Trebek is launching a new spinoff program for the network called "What's Crackin'?". He wanted me to get ya on the line, and patch you through to him, and if you're able to talk about it briefly here for a moment today. (Jeremy Piven) That'd be fantastic, thank you. (LPC) Okay. (ring) (Alek Trebek) Hello? (Jeremy Piven) Hi! (Alex Trebek) Hello? (Jeremy Piven) Hello? Yeah, who's this? (Alex Trebek) Yes? Who are you calling? (Jeremy Piven) I don't know, I was just patched through to you. (Alex Trebek) I'm sorry? (Jeremy Piven) I was just patched through to you. (Alex Trebek) Uhhh. I think what is...Where are you located? (Jeremy Piven) Uhh, I am inside of your, umm, subconscious. And I've been with you since you've been conscious. Uh, just shortly after you exited the womb. (Alex Trebek) Shortly after what? (Jeremy Piven) I just...as soon as you got out of the womb, and you were conscious, I've been with you. Oh, I'm sorry, I actually at your inception, inside of the womb. (Alex Trebek) Uh, I'm having trouble understanding what you're saying. Who are you calling? (Jeremy Piven) I know that, that's the problem. Go inward, what I suggest is a quick ten or twenty minutes in the morning, uh, meditation, uh, and you and I will be together, and we'll be together forever, really. I just wanted to check in and say 'hello'. (Alex Trebek) Okay...Thank you. (Jeremy Piven) Okay, God bless. And carry on. And listen, take the high road. The glass is always half full, and I'm right there with you. God speed. (Hang up sound). (LPC) Mr. Trebek, I've got Mr. Piven on the line. (Alex Trebek) Who? (LPC) Mr. Piven. (Alex Trebek) Piven? (LPC) Yes. (Alex Trebek) Which Piven? (LPC) Jeremy Piven. Let me see if I can get him back on the line. (Alex Trebek) Oh boy. Why was, uh, why was Jeremy calling me? (LPC) About a new program, from Viacom, called "What's Crackin'?". I'm trying to get him on the line for you again right now. I apologize... (Alex Trebek) ...Well wait a minute. Who are you trying to get...You're trying to get Jeremy Piven on the line for who? (Ringing starts) (LPC) For you sir. (Alex Trebek) And my name is...Alex Trebek? (LPC) Yes. (Alex Trebek) Okay. (Jeremy Piven) Hello? (Alex Trebek) Hello, is this Jeremy? (Jeremy Piven) Who's this? (Alex Trebek) This is Alex Trebek. (Jeremy Piven) I'm not quite sure I believe it, sir. (Alex Trebek) Well (chuckles) I am. The answer is "Alex Trebek". And I was just informed that you were trying to call me. (Jeremy Piven) Oh no, that's funny, that's so interesting. Well, we're sorry to bother you. Someone called me, and patched me through to you somehow. So someone's playing uh, a prank on both of us. But... (Alex Trebek) I think so... (LPC) No, it's regarding, the, the program. "What's Crackin?". We were meant to work it out here. (Alex Trebek) Jeremy, do you know anything about this? (Jeremy Piven) I really don't. Not a thing. (Alex Trebek) And I don't either. Wha, what has happened in recent months, and I don't know if you've experienced this, my phone will ring, and, it will be somebody in some other part of the country whose phone rang at the same time. (Jeremy Piven) Wow. (Alex Trebek) Somebody has managed to come up with a system where they can call two people, and each person thinks that he's been called by the other person, and then neither one knows anything about it. So if Viacom is doing a show, Jeremy, and, uh, they want they want you to do it, listen to their proposal, and if they want me to get involved, I'll listen to their proposal. But at the moment, I have no knowledge of what the hell this is all about. But I'm an admirer of your work. (Jeremy Piven) And, and you as well, sir. And, and listen, umm, I think you're way too busy to take on another show, and, uh, I think as your personal advisor now, and that's the way I think of myself, uh, I would advise you to take a little time off, because you work very hard. (Alex Trebek) Well, yeah, but we only do two days a week, so I do have a lot...A lot of people think I've got it too easy, they say 'maybe you should work harder'. (Laughs) (Jeremy Piven) Wow. (LPC) That's why we called from "What's Crackin'?", sir. (Alex Trebek) Okay, well hopefully somebody will figure this all out, and, uh, maybe if you and I ever run into each other, we can talk about the strangeness of this moment. (Jeremy Piven) (Laughs) Thank you man. Well, I'll be watching you. Take care. (Alex Trebek) Okay. Bye. (Jeremy Piven) Bye. (Hang up sound) (End of track) Category:Audio juggling Category:Celebrities